


Photonic Smiles

by Tarlan



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is spending a lot of time on the holodeck, and Chakotay needs to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photonic Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: **MMoM** 2012 Day 16

Stepping onto the holodeck, Chakotay was not surprised to find himself in the middle of a simulation, but this one was a lot different from _Sandrine_ 's. Instead it was a luscious rain forest world, filled with tall trees providing a canopy over his head, the cries of animals, and the buzz of insects. The attention to detail was incredible, mirroring Chakotay's home world exactly.

He followed a path through the trees to a clearing, recognizing the building standing at the center. Constructed of natural materials, it blended into the surroundings perfectly, just as he recalled from a journey home not long before he first took command of the _Val Jean_. A few of his Maquis crew had come with him, including Tom Paris, who had to be the creator of this simulation. Tom had an eye for detail that was breathtaking, and a way of weaving together an artificial environment of holo-emitters, atomizers, force fields, and matter transmitters that would put many holonovelists and holo-engineers to shame. He was a true artist, and it saddened Chakotay that Tom had not followed this calling instead of joining Starfleet.

No doubt it was Tom's father, Admiral Paris, who had pressured Tom into going to the academy to follow in his father's footsteps, but it hadn't worked out so well for Tom. A stupid mistake had caused the death of some other cadets, and even though Tom had eventually owned up to this mistake even though it had been well concealed, they made an example of him and he was dishonorably discharged from Starfleet. That was how they first met. Chakotay had needed a good helmsman, and Tom Paris was better than ' _good_ '.

Chakotay walked towards the small house, wondering why Tom had chosen to recreate this particular place. He knew he was breaking an unspoken rule by entering the holodeck unannounced but he had been intrigued to know why Tom was spending so much time here. In truth he was concerned that Tom was becoming addicted to the worlds he created on the holodeck, preferring them to the real world.

Moving to the window opening, he glanced inside and felt the heat of embarrassment rise in his face at the sight that met his eyes.

Tom was inside, naked, sprawled upon the brightly colored blankets with his head thrown back as one hand lazily stroked his hard cock. The other played with a small, tight nipple, back arched into the touch, lips parted as he gasped softly. Too mesmerized by the erotic sight, Chakotay froze in place, unable to take his eyes off the scene in front of him, his own body responding the breathy moans and the soft slap of skin on skin as Tom slowly brought himself over the edge.

"Chakotay," Tom murmured in the throes of ecstasy, and the reason for this simulation being so close to the memory of Chakotay's home suddenly made sense as he saw a photonic copy of himself, smiling back at Tom from the corner of the room. He was caught for a moment, torn in two directions with one half of him wanting to retreat before Tom noticed his real presence, and the other half wanting to join Tom on those soft blankets, and turn fantasy into reality.

The decision was taken from him when he realized Tom was looking beyond the holoimage and straight at him, with blue eyes widened in shock. He couldn't walk away now. He couldn't pretend he had not seen and heard Tom. Not without causing Tom distress, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Instead he smiled softly, moving quickly into the house before slowly undressing.

As he lowered himself naked to the blankets beside a stunned Tom Paris, Chakotay looked up for a moment.

"Computer. Delete holo-version of Chakotay." The smile on the hologram's face froze before the image disappeared, and Chakotay smiled at the hope rising in Tom's blue eyes. "Engage privacy lock on the Holodeck."

The smile Tom returned blazed across his face--real rather than photonic as the disembodied voice of the computer responded with, "Privacy lock engaged."

END


End file.
